


Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by phoenicia1533



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman's totally oblivious to his environment. Looks like Mikasa, his cousin, becomes the unexpected matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss Me Kiss Me by 5 Seconds of Summer and a dream I had today.

"Levi." I know that voice. It belonged to my cousin, Mikasa.

We were in senior year, about to graduate and go off to college. She was precious, but sometimes, she was just a big pain in my ass.

"What could you possibly want today, Mikasa?"  
"I heard about Eren."  
"What about him?"  
"You like him, don't you?" I stared at her. While I could admit that her fucking ex is exceptionally stunning with those sea-green eyes and wide smile, I haven't admitted to myself whether I like him or not. Sure, we're friends and all because of her (thank fuck they didn't break up badly), I just don't see myself with him.

"Well?" Shit, looks like I've been thinking for way too long.  
"Shut the hell up, Mikasa. It was just some stupid rumor someone came up with because we spend time with each other."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh. Get to class," I said. She scurried off.

Whew. That felt like a part of the Inquisition. Anyway, this stupid rumor should stop. We just like spending time with each other, that's all.

And his best friend, Armin, was my classmate, and my best friends, Erwin and Hanji, were his... Shit, what a fucking coincidence.

As I walked back to our classroom because recess was already over, I noticed a brown mop of hair.

"Yo, Eren."  
"Shit! Levi, what the hell," he looked surprised.  
"What?"  
"N-nothing."  
"Yeah, right. Why the fuck are you stuttering, then? Are you planning on asking my hand in marriage?" I teased.

I always enjoyed teasing Eren, because his expressions are always golden.

"Whatever, Levi. Hey, uhm, are you doing something this weekend?"

Our weekend escapades are quite usual, since not only are we neighbors, our moms are friends too.

"You might want to ask Erwin and Hanji about that."

But aside from that, my insane best friends always find something to do, so Eren sometimes tags along with us.

"Oh, alright. I'll ask them," he replies.

The bell rings.

"I'll see you later, 'Ren."  
"Later, Levi."

When entered my classroom, Armin was already there, listening intently. It was our English class, and at the middle of it, he spoke.

"Levi."  
"What, Mushroom?"  
"You like Eren, don't you?" He whispered.  
"What the fuck is with you people? Can't a person just be friends with attractive people?"  
"Aha, so you find Eren attractive."  
"So you caught me. I'm not a fucking hypocrite, Arlert."  
"Yeah, I know that, but I didn't see you having a penchant for not seeing obvious shit."

Armin rarely swears, even I know that. If he does, it means he's in a don't-bullshit-me mode.

"What the fuck are you up to, Mushroom?"  
"It's obvious, Levi. Go figure it out."

Then he returned his attention to the lesson. I can't.

Here we go again. Eren's an attractive guy. I enjoy his company. I talk to him about shit. My mom's fond of him. I like his eyes. They're so deep, expressive, full of emotion. I like his smile too. It's the perfect personification of a line in One Direction's song What Makes You Beautiful, "baby, you light up my world like nobody else." Because it totally does!

Fuck. I'm in too deep.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, I can't remember a single shit. All I was thinking about was Eren.

Fuck, Eren. I need to see him.

At the end of the school day, I was so pissy that I didn’t even wait for the teacher to go out of the room, I just went out at the sound of the bell.

Eren, Eren, Eren – he was all I was thinking about.

And then he was there. He was there by the tree, where my cousin and her boyfriend, the Horseface, was.

“Eren, come on. Tell me. Do you like him?”  
“I’m not answering that, Mikasa!”  
“Why the hell not? I’m still your best friend, right?”  
“Yeah, you are, but…”

Okay, I want to get this over with.

“Hey, Eren.”

He was so spooked that his knees went weak and he tumbled on the grass.  
“What the hell?”  
“S-Sorry, L-Levi, I was surprised as fuck. I told you, you shouldn’t do that to me.”  
“Looks like I forgot, Eren. I’m sorry. So, uh, what were you and my dear cousin here was arguing about?”

I need to figure this out. I can’t take this anymore.

“N-Nothing, Levi.”  
“What, Eren—”  
“Shut the hell up, Mika—”  
“Eren,” I stopped him.  
“Y-Yes, Levi?”  
“Shut the hell up.”

I grabbed him by his necktie, and planted my lips on his. Wow, his lips were so soft and a little moist and hot and… I open my mouth, and place my tongue inside his.

Holy shit, we were making out on the front of the school, with everyone to see, including my cousin – who’s also his ex.

“Uhm, Levi,” Mikasa demanded attention this time. I stopped kissing Eren.  
“Yes?”  
“S-Shit. Nevermind. I’ll see you at home.”  
“Alright,” I turned to Eren. “I’ll see you weekend, Eren.”  
“But Hanji said—”  
“I don’t give a fuck. Later, Eren.”  
"C-Can I wake you up on Sunday?" He shouted.  
"Sure."

I winked.

He gulped.

Looks like I figured it out.


End file.
